1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptive coil arrangement for magnetic resonance (MR) imaging tomography systems, of the type having a number of selectively pluggable local coils, in which at least some of local coils are active detuned and also have a passive detuning circuit for the transmission phase.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In magnetic resonance imaging tomography, RF coils (resonators) are used to pick up alternating magnetic fields. Optimization of the geometry and reception profile of the receptive coils for the various body regions is undertaken to ensure that a good signal to noise ratio is always obtained. To cover a relatively large body region, a number of local coils need to be positioned simultaneously on the patient.
The signal transmission from the coils to the reception system of the MR system is carried out via RF cables. When all the coils are plugged in, the inactive coils can be detuned by a suitable signal both during the transmission phase and during the reception phase, so as to prevent the reception quality of the active local coils from being compromised by fields being superimposed due to induced fields from the inactive coils. Since, however, the number of system terminals is limited, in most cases it is not possible for all the coils that are present on the patient table to be plugged in. If a coil is not plugged in, however, then the control signals required for possible detuning are absent. For the transmission phase, the coils generally have additional passive detuning, since in this case the signals are so strong that simple switching of corresponding components due to the received voltage is possible. During the reception phase, however an unplugged coil remains on resonance and can couple to a neighboring coil through magnetic fields, so that the coils are mutually influenced in such a way that the image quality becomes degraded.
It is an object of the present invention to configure a receptive coil arrangement, of the type mentioned above, so that unplugged coils cannot compromise the image quality at all, even during the reception phase.
This object is achieved in a magnetic reception coil arrangement of the type described above wherein, in accordance with the invention, at least some of the local coils are provided with a passive detuning circuit for the reception phase in the unplugged state.
While, during the transmission phase, the RF power infeed is so large that it is possible to activate the passive detuning circuit, which usually includes conducting diodes, the power level is not sufficient to switch the diodes during the reception phase. To that end, the invention includes a detuning circuit which can be designed particularly simply and expediently. In one embodiment of the invention, the determining circuit is a detuning resonant circuit having a detuning coil and a capacitor, which is in series with a reverse biased diode that becomes conducting when the coil is plugged in, this detuning resonant circuit being connected to the extraction RF cable of the local coil. The detuning coil is dimensioned so that it forms a high-impedance parallel circuit with the matching capacitances of the RF antenna tap, between the terminals thereof.
By this special configuration, in the case of an unplugged coil, the coil will be detuned due to the high-impedance parallel circuit at the terminals. If, however, the local coil is plugged back in, i.e. if it is actually to be utilized, then the diode becomes conducting and the detuning coil and the capacitor, which are in parallel with the diode (since it has become conducting), cooperate to form a parallel circuit. The detuning coil is therefore ineffective and the local coil remains on the resonance which has been set.
The passive detuning circuit for the transmission phase, which is applied to the RF takeoff points, can in the simplest casexe2x80x94as already indicated abovexe2x80x94be formed by two oppositely biased diodes connected in parallel. Due to the high RF power fed in during the transmission phase, these diodes alternately become conducting and therefore short-circuit the extraction capacitance of the local coil.
In an embodiment of the invention, the passive detuning circuit for the transmission phase may be integrated into the passive detuning circuit according to the invention for the reception phase. To that end, according to the invention, a second, oppositely biased diode can be connected in series with the diode of the detuning resonant circuit, with the tap for the activation signal when plugging in the local coil lying between these diodes. Owing to the opposite polarity connection of these two diodes, the detuning is effective even during the transmission phase, i.e. when the coil is not plugged in, since one of these diodes always becomes conducting due to the high applied RF transmission power. The conventional passive detuning for the transmission phase therefore becomes superfluous. The passive detuning circuit according to the invention for the reception phase also operates during the transmission phase.